Cosas del Destino
by VanneeAndrea
Summary: ¡¿Por qué no lo dejaban descansar por alguna maldita vez ya! Además le tenía que hacer trabajos a puros despachados, primero Naraku y ahora está la que estaba al frente sus narices "Fuyumi"-"Tarada"-./ prosiguió con sorna- solo es enamorar a una muchachita humana- ¿acaso no te gustaría ver la cara del "Gran Sesshomaru" el mas frio y malvado abatido por una humana?
1. Chapter 1

Cosas del Destino

**Disclaimer:InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.**

Cap: Entre los vivo

"entre comilla pensamientos"

_cursiva, recuerdos_

-entre estos guiones- exclamación

Normal, narración del personaje o mio

¡Mierda! Porque entre todos los imbéciles tenía que ser él, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? ¡Ah! Si claro matar, y ¿bueno quien no ah matado alguna vez?  
Su vista se poso hacia una mujer de tez blanca y cabellos plateados oscuro- Y que pasa si no acepto-no quería hacer ninguna mierda mas, ¡¿Por qué no lo dejaban descansar por alguna maldita vez ya?! Además le tenía que hacer trabajos a puros despachados, primero Naraku y ahora está la que estaba al frente sus narices "Fuyumi"-"Tarada"-penso irritado

-Te iras de donde viniste- Contesto con frialdad, sin quitar sus ojos color verde de los azules

-"Que tendrá esta mujer en mente, ni siquiera me ah explicado de su plan, y mas encima no me ofrece nada ¿Qué se cree? Mujerzuela" ¿y qué me darás a cambio, mujer?- eso era lo que más le interesaba hasta el momento "El pago"

-Tu vida- En sus finos labios mostro una pequeña risa de maldad al ver la expresión de sus ojos- ¿Qué dices?

¿Su vida? ¿Acaso esa demonio le estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir? No, ¡no! Pues no le creía, ya había vivido una experiencia similar a esta y de eso no saco nada bueno, al contrario fue lo peor ya que el maldito hibrido por el cual trabajo al final le extrajo sus preciados fragmentos, pero ya que, ahora estaba allí, un trabajo mas no le afectaría ¿o si? - ¿por que exactamente tengo que ser yo? –esa pregunta le daba vuelta a su cerebro, si es que tenia. Le exaspero al ver al demonio sin responder y mirarlo con superioridad, no iba permitir que una vulgar mujer le estuviese mirando de eso modo- ¡Responde! –cuanto odiaba a la gente que se hacia la misteriosa

-Eres un humano- pronuncio socarramente

-Y eso que-gruño, sin comprender a que se refería con eso

-Hey, no te alteres humano simple y despreciable- contesto con burla

-¡No soy ningún simple humano!-recalco cada palabra con odio- así que retira lo haz dicho

la mujer de cabellos grises arrugo levemente el ceño , en verdad lo quería mandar devuelta al infierno , pero sabía que él podría con ese encargo , el era un mercenario humano y por lo que sabía este era fuerte, quería un humano pero no uno débil , si no que uno con resistencia, ¿Por qué necesariamente tenía que ser él? Primero lo primero, los demonios son muy regodeones y odian que les manden, lo otro los humanos no eran para nada de fuerte y además eran miedosos, pero Bankotsu no, quizás despreciable y orgulloso, pero había escuchado que cumple con su palabra, a si que decidió por el al final de todo el embrollo –vamos al grano, ¿acepta o prefieres morir? Aun que no creo que seas tan idiota para negarte- sonreía de forma arrogante- no es un trabajo el cual tengas que matar, porque si es así yo misma me encargaría-prosiguió con sorna- solo es enamorar a una muchachita humana-

Sus ojos miraron incrédulo hacia la demonio, eso si que era humillación, prefería estar muerto que andar de príncipe azul- ¿oye no estarás delirando? Yo soy un guerrero no un poeta del amor ni nada de esas estupideces ¿haz oído? Porque mejor no me mandas a matar a alguien y además porque y a quién diablos debo enamorar, en verdad que no te entiendo

-Fácil, a la humana que tienes que enamorar es el punto débil de Sesshomaru ¡Ja! Y cuando este sepa que otro hombre la tiene en su merced, se va sentir muy abatido, ¿acaso no te gustaría ver la cara del "Gran Sesshomaru" el mas frio y malvado abatido por una vulgar humana?

-"¿Sesshomaru? ¿No es ese el nombre del hermano de ese maldito Hanyo? Si es así, todo lo relacionado con el me repugna"- Sonrió, como no sonreír, si con solo saber que humillara al inepto hermano de Inuyasha-Acepto-

Sabia que aceptarías…Bankotsu-Ahora iba saber Sesshomaru cual era la disolución amorosa, iba sufrir como ella lo hizo alguna vez por el-

Nota: Solo probando xD, en verdad que hoy me sentía aburrida y comencé a pensar miles de cosas, hasta que se me vino esto en mente…Waa si continuo es por que estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer en casa xD .-.

¿Review? XD acepto toda clase, ofensivas no .-. solo las dejare allí, ¿consejos? Por supuesto es lo que más quiero no tengo experiencia en estas cosas, al contrario : P xd, y eso.

Un Beso, los quiere VanneAndrea


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.**

_**Cap: Tristeza bajo la Felicidad**_

"entre comilla pensamientos"

_Cursiva, recuerdos_

-entre estos guiones- exclamación Normal, narración del personaje o mío

Una muchacha de no más de dieciocho años de cabello abano y mirada dulce caminaba a paso lento por un conocido sendero para ella, hoy y como todos los días iría a buscar agua con dos baldes en mano. Para pasar el rato empezó a inventar una nueva canción, en verdad que le gustaba cantar, la hacía sentir alegre y recordar momentos con su señor-

—Las nubes y el frio viento, me hacen recordarte, tu cabello a las blancas nubes, mientras que el feroz viento a tu personalidad, té—Su melodía detuvo en seco al escuchar quejas y una que otro gritos de ayuda. Miro hacia donde se podía oír la voz-"Es…un hombre"-Pensó apenada.

Decidió que era mejor ver lo que le sucedía tras los estrepitosos arbustos que impedían ver, en una acción soltó ambos baldes y echo a correr donde se escuchaba los gemidos, con las manos empezó alejar cada rama que imposibilitaba a pasar donde se ubicaba el hombre. Sé detuvo de un tirón al ver el maltratado cuerpo de un joven. 

—"Es un muchacho, se ve muy mal"-Se acerco a él, pero con pasos lentos hacia el herido, evitando evadir su espacio personal.—¿Qué te ah sucedido?-Pregunto con evidente preocupación

_Ella sola se acercara a ti, de eso no dudes, aquella joven es muy predecible respecto sus acciones_Le había respondido aquella mujer tan pesada.

-Me han atacado-Acoto decir con falsa angustia-"Si como no"

-¡Yo te ayudo!—Respondió alegremente.

Rápidamente la joven coloco el brazo del mercenario tras su cuello para poder ayudarlo, ya que a simple vista se veía fatal.—Te llevare a mi cabaña para poder ayudarte-murmuro dulcemente antes de avanzar

-arigato

-No es nada-sonrió vivazmente

A medida que avanzaban, la muchacha platicaba de diversas cosas, no paraba de hablar, algo que mareaba y sorprendía al mercenario por la habilidad de hablar tanto sin siquiera parar un segundo. - ya veras, cuando lleguemos a la aldea, que ya está cerca, te quedaras en mi cabaña para luego curarte con mis medicinas y tan rápido como cante un gallo tu cuerpo se repondrá-informo la pelinegra sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, no quiero ser una molestia-contesto con falsa humildad que fue bien disimulado-"Demonios, si mis hermanos me vieran dirían que soy un completo fracasado".

«No es necesario que lo hagas» su corazón se partió cuando oyó eso, con solo a ver escuchado aquello le hizo recordar al ser que mas querías «Sesshomaru».No no, no pienses eso, al contrario, me sentiría feliz de poderte ayudar, además...estoy sola y me gustaría poder conversar con alguien por las noches ¿si no es una molestia para ti?-los ojos de la morena bajaron apenados. Había veces que se sentía tan sola.

¿Era su idea o la joven era bipolar? primero estaba toda feliz hablando y después...su rostro y voz denotaron tristeza. Miro de reojo, viendo el melancólico rostro de la mujer. ¿Cuál era el motivo de aquel cambio de humor?Se pregunto, pero despacho rápidamente esa pregunta, ¿qué le importaba a él los motivos del cambio de humor de aquella chiquilla tan habladora?.En verdad que no le importaba, aunque en una fracción de segundo tuvo curiosidad en ello.

-y dime ¿Tú estás sola?

-vivo sola hace algunos meses, veras, antes vivía conmigo una señora llamada Kaede la cual fue mi tutora desde que yo era pequeña pero ella luego... murió. Aunque no puedo decir que estoy completamente sola, porque estaría mintiendo, aunque en estos momentos si lo estoy ya que muchos de ellos están de vacaciones –

-Ya veo, pero porque no fuiste con ellos sabiendo que te podrías quedar sola-pregunto sin mucho interés- a no ser que nadie te allá invitado-ironizo

Bajo su rostro, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo-"Solo me quede pensando que algún día llegaría, me hubiese conformado que con tan solo un día me visitara pero ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de ir a verme, me engañe con falsas ilusiones que algún día vinieses como antes".-No iba comentar porque no acepto ir de paseo con los muchachos, ni mucho le iba a decir a un joven que recién está conociendo.

-Solo no quise ir-falso, todo era falso, si hubiese sabido desde un principio que el daiyoukai nunca iría a visitarla, se hubiera ido con kagome a su época, ya que la miko le había invitado ir, ya que meses atrás había podido crear un conjuro para poder pasar la barrera del tiempo.

_**Flash**_

Dos mujeres caminaban entre las hierbas, mientras en vez en cuando se agachaban para sacar hiervas medicinal. Una de ellas interrumpió el silencio que había, para luego formular una alegre propuesta.

-Ne Rin-chan, ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo y los muchachos a mi época? será muy entretenido-animaba la miko pensando que la protegida del demonio aceptaría de inmediato

-En verdad me gustaría ir, pero- Su respuesta quedo incompleta por un motivo. ¿Debía decirle el motivo del porque no podría ir? ¿Acaso tendría que decirle que todavía conservaba esperanzas que el demonio pudiese venir a ver...Después de meses?

-Yo

La miko la interrumpió y como sexto sentido respondió-¿Es por Sesshomaru, cierto?

Sonrió amargamente. Aunque tratase de ocultarlo, al final la miko siempre le daba al blanco.-yo...si es por eso podría negárselo mucho menos a ud.

La mayor suspiro, mientras que con la otra mano rasaba su mejilla bastante inquieta. Una parte de ella le decía que el demonio blanco no vendría en un buen tiempo, aunque el lado positivo de ella deseaba que el yokai viniese a la aldea, pero era mejor preparar a la joven en caso de que no viniese más.

-¿todavía tienes esperanzas que venga mi cuñado?-pregunto entre preocupada y apenada por la situación-Se que él no viene constantemente a la aldea, pero esta vez hace mucho que no ah dado indicio de venir .Inuyasha, el no lo ha olido hace bastante tiempo por los alrededores-informo. De inmediato se arrepintió de a ver dicho aquello, al ver la inmediato cambio en su rostro-

-Entiendo-sonrió fingidamente para no preocupar a la que consideraba como hermana-ud no se preocupe kagome-sama,yo veré eso, además que no me gustaría dejar la aldea sola sin curandera-quiso cambiar el tema, no era de su agrado seguir con un tema que ni ella misma sabía que iba suceder. Ya no quería preocupar a la miko con sus problemas Emocionales-Amorosos, si amorosos, lo amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien, aunque no sabía si el también la amaba. La voz divertida hizo alejar sus pensamientos.

-Miko, Rin, miko, tu muy sabes que pronto serás una miko- corrigió-¡aunque yo sigo diciendo que tienes que venir con nosotros! trabajas mucho para ser una muchacha de apenas diecisiete años-bufo mientras que cruzaba los brazos de una forma cómica.

-No se preocupe, quizás la próxima vez los acompañe.

_**Final Flash**_

-Oye, y te gusta aldea-pregunto el mercenario, sacándola de golpe de sus profundos pensamientos.

-¿eh? ¡ah, sí!.Las personas son muy amables, a ellas no le importa de dónde como eras antes, no juzgan, siempre te recibirán con los brazos abierto sin importar tu pasado, y es eso lo que más me ah gustado de esta aldea, quizás no es la más bella ni la más grande, pero aun así es la más bella por tener gente de buenos corazones.-con cada palabra sus marrones ojos iluminaban un es brillo especial.

No respondió, simplemente la observo de reojo, dándose cuenta que cada palabra que utilizada la había dicho con tanta dulzura, Jamás en su vida había escuchado a una persona expresar tanto sentimiento en sus palabras o quizás nunca se dio tiempo de conocer a tipos como ella. Sacudió cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-"Estar tanto rato con esta imbécil me está volviendo estúpido"-pensó con irritación

la dulce voz de la chica se oyó, haciendo que el ojiazul desviara la vista hacia lo que le estaba apuntando la humana.

-¿lo ves?

-si

-esa es mi cabaña.

La de cabellos azabaches, avanzo más rápido para poder entrar pronto a la casa, ya que el viento estaba a cada momento más frio. Cuando llegaron adentro, la joven de inmediato invito a sentarse al ojiazul.

-"Pero que casa más pequeña"-observo el mercenario con desprecio. Su vista detuvo su andar para ubicar a su presa, la cual estaba hincada, algo lo cual le dio curiosidad al verla en esa posición.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la varonil voz. Rio mentalmente al ver a la chica dar un saltito de sorpresa al escuchar su voz.

Miro sobre su hombro.-hacer tu cama-respondió, girando al acto su rostro para seguir con lo dicho. Aunque eso no significo el final de la conversación, menos para ella, la parlanchina humana, que encantaba preguntar y hablar sin cesar.

-Y por cierto...no me has dicho tu nombre-agrego sin detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo

¿Debería decirle su nombre real? o ¿ocultarlo?, por lo que sabía, el hanyo vivía cerca de allí, pero por razones que desconocía, el no se encontraba por los alrededores. Aunque muy bien sabia que tarde o temprano el hibrido sabría de su existencia y no dudaría en retarle a un duelo pero lo que le tenía preocupado es que el orejas de perro prohibiera que él se acercara a aquella mujer, porque si fuese así el plan fallaría porque no tendría sentido si no la viera. ¿Pero que podría hacer? ¡ah,si, eso mismo!, simple, solo tenía que enamorarla o algo que se asemejara a eso para que ella sola fuese a él para buscarle. Se dio unos aplausos mentales por aquello y decidió contestarle a la morena.

-Bankotsu-Contesto orgulloso de a ver dicho su nombre-"No me importa que tu, Inuyasha, sepas que otra vez volví al mundo de los vivos, por mi mejor que lo sepas de igual forma, y agradezco al destino por darme otra oportunidad, y una que no voy a mal aprovechar ya que me vengare de ti, Inuyasha"-Sus malvado pensamiento fue totalmente desapercibido por la futura Miko, ya que ella siguió hablando como si nada

-Bonito nombre, el mío es Rin-Respondió mirando los zafiros del mercenario que la miraban fijo, algo que Rin admiro de lleno al ver sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto el mercenario al ver a la chica en silencio. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la joven había quedado mirándolo como boba.

-ah,no nada, solo yo estaba pensando-respondió avergonzada. Al verse casi descubierta por su paciente mirándolo de lleno a los ojos, fue un hecho inevitable, sus ojiazules le había cautivado totalmente, para ella ese tipo de color era raro, y más para un humano, aunque el monje miroku también tenía un color parecido a bankotsu. Sacudió su mente para no seguir pensando en ello.

-tu cama esta lista ¿te ayudo a llegar?-pregunto inocentemente, quedando otra vez hipnotizada por el mar de ojos.

-Yo puedo-contesto algo osco. No quería parecer un hombre débil, de que dependiera de ella, aunque el plan de fuyumí, decía que tenía que aprovechar todas las oportunidades para estar junto a ella. Tonterías. El no iba a ser una estúpida marioneta. se paró de la silla y con pequeños cogidos, perfectamente actuados, comenzó avanzar hasta donde estaba su futon. -¿ves que pude?- la miró con arrogancia

- grandioso- sonrió amigablemente- a pesar que tienes muchas heridas pudiste avanzar hasta el futon sin siquiera apoyarte de algo, se ve que eres un hombre muy fuerte-alago inconscientemente. Algo que le subió un cien por ciento el ego al moreno

Con una media sonrisa y un gesto positivo decidió alagarse-Pues claro, eso tenlo por seguro, soy un hombre fuerte y a mí nadie me gana ¿oíste? absolutamente Nadie.-cerró los ojos soberbiamente

-ella lo miro con gracia, su actitud era muy engreída, aunque aun así no le caía mal, quizás es por el simple hecho de a ver convivido con un hiriente y escandaloso sapo? . Quizás

-Y dime, ¿cómo fue que te atacaron, si es que te atacaron?-pregunto mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su futon, mirándolo con evidente curiosidad-Debió ser duro para que te allá dejado de tal manera ¿o no?

Un buen punto. Pensó sorprendido. Pero no era algo que no pudiera explicar .**Aunque estuviera mintiendo**

-Hmp, para nada, solo fue un descuido, algo que le puede pasar a humanos como demonios, además estado peor y esto para mí es un simple rasguño- Aseguro altaneramente

-impresionante-murmuro sin quitar sus orbes marrones a los azules del de trenza-¿contra quién peleaste?

-"Chiquilla preguntona ¿acaso no tiene algo más que hacer aparte de invadirme de preguntas?"-Ahora tenía que inventar más cosas para que se la creyera- Pelee contra ocho Onís gigante de nueve ojos y tres cuernos, en verdad son unos malditos desgraciados-

-y feos-agrego la pelinegra con una mano en la boca conteniendo la risa al imaginar a tales seres, tan asquerosamente feos-menos mal que no te paso nada malo a causa de tu descuido-coloco suavemente su mano a la aparente herida en la mejilla del joven, provocándole un ligero sonrojo al pelinegro-Tienes muchas heridas en tu rostro, ya me imagino cómo estará el resto de tu cuerpo-lo miro apenada. En solo imaginar tales heridas

-"si, heridas"-pensó con sarcasmo al acordase de la posición que le dio aquella demonio .La observo otra vez notando la mirada de ella, interpretándola como una mirada llena de lastima hacia él, Algo que le hizo hervir la sangre el solo pensar que estaba causando lastima.

-Quita esa mirada-bufo con un humor de perro-odio que me miren con lastima-añadió con acidez

-"no permitiré que me pasen por un débil humano que solo causa lastima"-pensó con enojo

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, tanto con la acidez de su comentario hasta el erróneo pensamiento que tenia ante su mirada. La humana se fue hasta la ventana y con el ceño fruncido entre triste y ofendida.

-Yo no te tengo lastima bankotsu, no me gusta que hables sin saber de lo que estoy pensado de ti…y sabes, odio, odio esa palabra- Sus palabras se llenaron de tristeza al acordarse de su triste pasado. _Das lastima._Esa palabra retuvo sus recuerdos, al acordarse de los aldeanos que le dieron una paliza por estar sacando un pez que era para el.

-escuchar esa palabra me lleva a malos tiempo-asevero sin siquiera flaquear en todo lo dicho. Se dirigió donde había una mesa de madera la cual encima tenía un ungüento a medio terminar-

El moreno se incomodo al ver el repentino cambio de ánimo de la mujer. ¿Que ocultaba tras esa sonrisa? ¿Qué pasado había vivido esa joven ? las preguntas se le agruparon de un segundo a otro.

-"Bah y que me interesa lo que le haya pasado a esta"-pensó con desgano-"Me vale...-una húmeda mano le hizo parar abruptamente los múltiples pensamientos que tenía en ese momento.

-Espero que el ungüento que eh hecho para ti, te ayude en algo-murmuro sin parar de echarle a las "heridas" del mercenario-Ahora falta tu torso y piernas

-No es necesario que lo hagas-su osca voz hizo que la joven deslizaran sus marrones ojos a los azules, que la miraban con desagrado

-No te dejare de ese modo-Sus manos se deslizaron al ropaje del mercenario intentando sacar la parte superior de su ropa.

-Hey y quien te ah autorizado hacer eso- reclamo con el ceño fruncido-yo no recuerdo a verte dicho que si

- y yo te dije ¡que no te dejare de ese modo!-se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que había alzado la voz estar tanto tiempo con la miko del futuro hizo que se le pegaran algunas de sus costumbres-

alzo la ceja burlescamente con su grito- y quien te crees tú de gritarme de ese modo-ironizo

Suspiro levemente al escucharlo y se dio una nota mental, este era igual o más de terco que Inuyasha así que era mejor no insistir.

-Está bien tu ganaste dejare asi pero después no te quejes.

-ha! estás loca si piensas que me quejare, yo no soy un hombre llorón como lo son la mayoría de esta aldea tan mal

-¡Oye!

«Tienes que ser amable con ella, pregúntale cosas de ella y sesshomaru, actúa comprensible ante la situación que está viviendo ahora con sesshomaru,dale la confianza y apóyala, intentando siempre entrar en su corazón» las palabras de la yokai habian atravesado a su mente ,dándose cuenta de lo desviado que estaba al plan.

-"pero que hare,yo no soy un príncipe azul eso de los cuentos, al contrario, soy un mercenario que le encanta derramar sangre"-pensó.-"pero puedes intentarlo, quizás no a la manera de un príncipe si no que a la manera Bankotsu"-una maquiavélica sonrisa cruzo por sus labio.

**NOTA:** Holaa!,lamento de a ver tardado mucho en actualizar ;c, es solo que eh tenido inconvenientes ( Como Tener un hermano bien pesado que no te presta el compu y que además cuando estás en la pc te este espiando)Como seguía hablando xD…Este capitulo lo hice apurada por tener la conciencia que no eh actualizado :PP y tmb tengo la conciencia que este capítulo me desagrado en absoluto ya que lo hice de manera rápida ( Antes de que me venga mi hermano a joderme) pero de igual forma lo publique ya que no quiero hacerlo hacerles esperar aun mas un capitulo :CCCCCCCCCC…Sinceramente en estos momentos no estoy con bastante imaginación x.x.

Mis sinceras disculpa por la espera y el patético capitulo: PPP…  
*Acepto tomatazos y huevos podridos aJAJa :C  
Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


End file.
